1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of an information recording method and an information recording apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to a technical field of an information recording method and an information recording apparatus, which record both of recording information to be recorded and reproduction controlling information for controlling a reproduction manner upon reproducing the foregoing recording information after recording in one information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research and development regarding a DVD, which is an optical disk having severalfold recording capacity than that of a conventional CD (Compact Disk), has been done extensively.
A reproduction-only DVD in which a movie or the like is recorded is popular. However, in addition to this, a standard of a DVD in which video information such as moving image information and voice information or the like are capable of being recorded (hereinafter, referred to as video DVD), and a standard of a DVD in which audio information including music information and voice information or the like are capable of being recorded (hereinafter, referred to as audio DVD), are being plotted out as a standard of a DVD capable of recording.
In a video DVD standard of which plotting out has been nearly completed, video information which is recorded from start of recording to end thereof by a user (i.e., video information in a range capable of being identified by the user as one group) is recorded as one group in a DVD. In this case, upon recording the video information, reproduction controlling information for controlling a reproduction manner of the video information, which includes a reproduction order, a reproduction time or the like, is also generated simultaneously and it is standardized that the generated reproduction controlling information is recorded in the DVD together with the video information. The reproduction controlling information is also referred to as navigation information in the video DVD standard.
On the other hand, in the case that a group of the video information which is recorded once (hereinafter, referred to the group of the video information as source video information) is video information capable of being obtained by receiving, for example, television broadcast or the like, a portion of the video information, specifically, for example, a commercial message part, may be required to be deleted after completion of recording the source video information.
In such a case, a video DVD recorder on sale which employs the standard of the video DVD is configured in such a manner that this video DVD recorder deletes a portion of the source video information in accordance with an instruction from the user, divides source video information and edits the reproduction controlling information (hereinafter, referred to the reproduction controlling information as source video reproduction controlling information) in response to the source video information so as to reproduce the divided source video information as one group, namely, to reproduce it as what is called one program.
On the other hand, an audio DVD recorder employing the audio DVD standard, whose standardization is in progress, is also expected to be sold. However, in the case that one group of the audio information, which is recorded after recording (hereinafter, referred to the group of the audio information as source audio information), is divided by deleting a portion thereof in this audio DVD recorder or the like, if the dividing concept with respect to the above source video information is intended to be employed as it is, it can be considered to edit the reproduction controlling information in response to the source audio information (hereinafter, referred to the reproduction controlling information as source audio reproduction controlling information) so as to reproduce all of the audio information after dividing as one group.
However, especially, for the audio information, there is a case that applying a concept for dividing the above described video information is inappropriate.
In other words, for example, in the case that the source audio information is obtained by copying a plurality of music pieces recorded in one piece of CD as they are, one group of the plural songs is recorded as the source audio information. Further, the corresponding source audio reproduction controlling information is also recorded so as to control reproduction of the plural songs as one group.
In this case, in order to edit new reproduction controlling information so as to extract and reproduce only a part of the plural songs, it is necessary to designate a recording position of a song to be reproduced from a head of the source audio information. Simultaneously, also in the case of searching the recording position, at first, it is necessary to start reproduction from a head of the source audio information. As a result, this involves a problem such that an unnecessary time is required to search the song and convenience is extremely lowered upon editing new reproduction controlling information.